The instant invention relates generally to sporting accessories and more specifically it relates to a combination seat, equipment holder and ice skate protector device which provides comfort, organization and protection for an ice skater.
There are available various conventional sporting accessories which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.